warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Siphon
Kuva Siphons are Grineer harvesting machines that can be found in modified non-endless missions on up to two Planets near to which the Kuva Fortress moves in the Star Chart. They can be destroyed to obtain Kuva. On their own, the Siphons are harmless and cannot be directly damaged by the player's weapons or abilities. Their only function is to gather and store Kuva from the environment by somehow using the energies of Tenno in their vicinity. However they are always accompanied by Kuva Corps reinforcements to defend them, which include Kuva Guardians and Kuva Jesters. Kuva Siphon missions become accessible only after completing The War Within quest. Should they take place on nodes occupied by the Corpus or Infested, players can expect to see combat between the resident faction and the Grineer intruders, serving to distract both. Harvesting Kuva Kuva siphoning sites can be found in nodes marked with a Kuva icon on the Star Chart. These nodes will only appear on the two planets that are nearest the Kuva Fortress as it moves around the system. Kuva Siphons cannot spawn in the Void. Up to six Kuva Siphon missions in total can appear on up to two planets, and they rotate by cooldown with completion of each one. Five of these missions will have enemy levels in the 25-35 range granting up to 700 Kuva per successful harvest. The remaining 6th mission will be created as a Kuva Flood mission, which will reward double the amounts of Kuva, but in turn will spawn level 80-100 enemies. Kuva can be obtained from Kuva Siphons through the following process: #Find the machine, which will be highlighted by a special Kuva marker (similar to the icon on Kuva mission nodes) when players near its position, along with the rooms near it gaining a reddish-pink hue. Approaching it will trigger a menacing activation horn and begin the siphoning process, followed by transmissions from either the Lotus or the Grineer Worm Queen. #Wait for the machine to begin attracting a cloud of Kuva. The cloud will make a distinctive shrieking noise as it approaches the Siphon. In addition, one of the machine's four Braids will be raised at this time, and will point towards the incoming cloud, making it easier to locate. As this happens, Kuva Guardians and Jesters, as well as other Kuva Corps Grineer units will teleport in to further secure the machine. #Locate the red-black cloud of Kuva approaching the machine from somewhere in the room. It can be located by using a Codex or Synthesis Scanner, or by following the sinister whistling noise it makes as it moves around the environment. #Switch to Operator form and either Void-Dash through the Kuva cloud, hit it with Void Blast, or shoot it with your Amp. This will destroy the active Braid. #Repeat this four times, once for each of the Siphon's Braids. A meter under your minimap will display how many braids you've destroyed. Once all the Braids are destroyed, the Kuva Siphon will explode and award every member of the Squad around 550-700 Kuva, or around 1,100-1,400 on Kuva Floods. Players will receive the same amount of Kuva regardless of how many clouds the Siphon manages to capture while it was active. However, if the Siphon manages to absorb 8 clouds of Kuva before it is destroyed (indicated by the row of diamonds under the minimap, which will turn red when the Siphon absorbs a Kuva cloud), it will teleport away, and every member of the Squad will be awarded only up to 350 Kuva depending on the number of braids destroyed. If no braids were destroyed at all there will be no reward. Any remaining Guardians will disappear along with the Siphon whether it is destroyed or successfully escapes, but Jesters and any other Kuva Grineer will stay in mission. The Kuva Siphon is considered a secondary objective, and failing it will have no effect on the mission's primary objective. Tips *When in a group, killing the Guardians as quickly as possible is imperative to prevent them from interfering in the player's Kuva collection. When playing solo however, it might be best to focus on collecting the Kuva rather than killing the Guardians. *Bring in crowd control frames to ensure that Operators will be able to survive long enough, since high level Grineer are capable of killing them quickly with their weapons. **This will help with the inflow of regular enemies, but Guardians are somewhat resistant to abilities, meaning that killing them is still ideal. **Another alternative is to bring Warframes with high armor and/or health pools to allow them to survive frequent Operator deaths. **An with the augment can wall off narrow walkways and block enemies, including the Guardians, from reaching the Kuva Siphon. In addition, his , if properly modded, can distract and absorb blows from the Guardians. Using either or both of his abilities will not only allow Operators to safely dispose of the Guardians, but also create a safe space for players to intercept the Kuva clouds. ** 's can enhance Operator survivability by preventing ranged enemies from attacking them while inside, and crippling any enemies that enter the globe, making it easier to gather Kuva. Using the augment can further increase protection by freezing enemies trying to enter the globe. Kuva Guardians and Kuva itself are not affected by Snow Globe. (Keep in mind, snow globe will block Operator's void dash from entering the globe, crippling the ability to pursue Kuva.) **A range-duration build is capable of harvesting Kuva Siphons solo by using her 's Sleep Arrow for crowd control, and Cloak Arrow to hide Ivara and the Operator from sight, allowing them to more safely gather the Kuva clouds on approach and, if desired, safely engage Kuva Guardians at the same time. **A with a good duration and long range can allow players to easily solo most of the missions, as the enemies will become distracted and fight each other and the augment will allow you to cast Chaos less often. ** 's can keep the Kuva Guardians busy as they attack fellow Grineers as well as other enemy factions while Loki stays invisible and focus on the Kuva clouds. **Limbo's Rift Plane can be used to ignore all enemies and focus on finding Kuva clouds. ***Keep in mind that the Operator cannot enter the Rift under any circumstances, though Limbo himself will be safe in the Rift while the Operator is out. ***Beware Combas, Scrambuses, and any Nullifier Crewman, as they can forcefully eject Limbo from the Rift Plane. *Clouds of Kuva that are out of line of sight can be located with Codex or Synthesis Scanners. **Clouds of Kuva can also be marked with a waypoint for greater visibility *It is possible to invite players to a mission upon discovering a Kuva Siphon in order to more easily farm the Kuva Siphon, provided that the mission's objectives have not been accomplished. Although the Siphon is guaranteed to appear. *Resource Boosters double the amount of Kuva gained from Kuva Siphon events, allowing more Kuva to be collected. *Smeeta Kavat's double resource buff from Charm (indicated by a 120s buff with a kavat icon) can also double the amount of Kuva gained from Kuva Siphons. This can be combined with a resource booster to quadruple the amount of Kuva gained. If you're extremely lucky, you can potentially gain this buff a second time while the first buff is still active, resulting in yet another layer of resource bonus. With all three of these bonuses, you can earn in the neighborhood of 10000 kuva from a single Flood siphon, however the likelihood of doing so is rare. **A way to efficiently garner a buff from a Smeeta without losing mission time is to gather 3/4 of the kuva clouds and then go complete the objective (provided it's an objective like Sabotage, Rescue, Spy, etc.), since the kuva collection pauses if all squad members are at least 200m away from the siphon. If the Smeeta resource buff activates during that time the player can simply run back to the siphon and capture the last cloud with no time lost. *If players have not encountered the Kuva Siphon prior to reaching the Reactor room in a Reactor Sabotage mission, it is recommended that the Reactor be destroyed by either cryogenic freeze (coolant cell in the fuel port) or magnetic anomaly (fuel cell in the coolant port) methods, in order to reduce the impact of environmental damage to players upon reaching the Siphon. *A player who has completed the War Within can taxi any other players to a Kuva Siphon mission, and all players will receive Kuva, regardless of whether they have completed the War Within. *It is easier to hit Kuva clouds with Void Blast as its AoE doesn't require aiming or line of sight, and it also bypasses obstacles. **Unairu's Basilisk Gaze can extend a blast radius to cover wider area. ** surge from Zenurik's Voltaic Blast also counts, since any attack by the Operator will work against a cloud. Bugs *Sleep Arrow can open Siphons to finishers, though they will deal no damage. *Kuva Siphons might randomly stop spawning clouds, preventing players from gathering Kuva. *When a host migration takes place the entire event will be disrupted and everyone will be unable to harvest Kuva. *Sometimes a Siphon is spawned too close to walls or multilevel walkways, making intercepting clouds almost impossible, since Kuva clouds can be siphoned through obstacles. *Kuva Clouds frequently get trapped in the environment, becoming unable to reach the Siphon. They can sometimes be spotted using Codex or Synthesis Scanners, and can be intercepted even through obstructions. *Less of a bug and more of a progression issue, sometimes Siphons can spawn behind locked doors that block progression until the objective is complete. Since some objectives may spawn mission countdown timers (like destroying a Reactor) this makes it difficult as the time allotted might not be enough to also destroy the Siphon. *Siphons are tied to the actual mission node in real time. This means that if you select a Kuva Siphon mission, but are unable to locate the siphon before the node moves, the siphon will not spawn. *Using the Amp secondary fire acquired from the Pencha Scaffold freezes kuva clouds in place, preventing them from being gathered. This causes the siphon braid to remain outstretched and no longer summons new clouds to absorb. Media How To Solo Kuva Siphon Missions (Best CC Setup)|(Darthmufin) Kuva & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Patch History *Fixed a case of Kuva Clouds spawning right beside the Kuva Siphon in the Gas City tileset, resulting in the mission being difficult to complete as the Kuva Cloud gets almost immediately sucked up. *Fixed clients who already completed a particular Kuva Siphon/Flood mission being able to re-earn the same Kuva reward by joining any Host that hasn't completed said mission yet. *Capture missions will no longer have the chance to change to the Exterminate objective in Kuva Siphon missions. *Fixed no Capture Target spawning in Kuva Siphon missions. *Fixed incorrect Lotus transmissions during a Kuva Siphon. *''In an effort to address the issue of people not noticing the movement of The Kuva Fortress, we have made the loop completion time odd rather than a 24 hour cycle. Players who were logging in around the same daily time found that the Kuva Fortress would always be roughly in the same position, and was restricting the variety of Kuva Siphon missions available.'' Fixes: *Fixed Clients not being able to trigger the Kuva Siphon. *Fixed Host Migrations breaking Kuva Siphon gameplay. *Kuva Siphon missions will spawn on any Planet near the ever-moving Kuva Fortress. *Kuva Siphon missions will have its own selectable mission to enter (exactly like how other multi-mission nodes work). This way once you commit to it, you know exactly what you're going in for and matchmaking will reflect that accordingly. *There will be 6 Kuva Siphon missions active which will rotate around the planets near the Kuva Fortress with a cool down as you complete each one. *Kuva Siphons prevented from spawning in Invasions or Void Fissures. }} __Notoc__ es:Sifón Kuva Category:Missions Category:Objects Category:Update 19